Legend of Autumn Rain
by LadyOfNyght
Summary: Features My Immortal by Evanescence! What the legends don't tell! 19 year old Autumn Rain is the daughter of a Roman noble family sent to train with the Sarmatian Knights. There she meets Lancelot...


**Title**: The Legend of Autumn Rain  
**Author**: LadyOfNyght  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**:Features _My Immortal_ by Evanescence! What the legends don't tell! 19 year old Autumn Rain is the daughter of a Roman noble family sent to train with the Sarmatian Knights. There she meets Lancelot…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

"Arthur Castus, leader of the Sarmatian Knights," he greeted me, with a short bow. "I am honored to be the one training you, Lady Rain."

I smiled at him. The way his beautiful tongue rolled over my name was like music to my ears. "It is I who is honored, Commander Castus," I said with a curtsey, like a lady should. Even though I was only wearing my silver battle dress and only wore the necklace the emperor had given me, I still felt I should act accordingly to my title. Even my golden hair had been swept back into a ponytail.

My sword was a family heirloom, back from the earliest days of Rome. That was how long my family line extended. We were favorites of the emperor. My father had given it to me with pride. I was one of the first Roman ladies to learn sword fighting.

"I hope I will not intrude on your knights, commander," I smiled.

His brilliant hazel eyes twinkled. "Not at all. They are quite eager to meet you, my lady."

"Please call me Autumn," I said, and smiled at his surprise. "I don't like formalities. Even though I am of noble blood, I believe in equality."

"God be praised!" he gaped at me. "You and I are so alike! I've been waiting like forever for someone to say those things! Are you a student of Pegasus?"

"I am!" I said excitedly. "He's taught me about free will and equality."

Arthur smiled at me. "You are _most_ welcome then, Lady – I mean, Autumn," he quickly corrected himself, with a small blush that was really cute. "Come, my knights are waiting."

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Bors kissed my hand, and someone named Tristan beamed at me, but it was Lancelot who caught my attention. His eyes were a dark black, as dark as the moon. His hair was a mass of curls, wonderfully thick and soft to the touch. Even his nose curved swiftly and perfectly into his face. I had never seen a more handsome man.

He too looked surprised when he saw me. "What was your name again?" he asked.

I blushed. "Lady Autumn Rain."

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled at me from under his long, dark lashes.

And that was our first meeting.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"You look sad, my lady," he said that night.

"I miss my family," I told him. All three of my brothers had been killed by Woads. That was one of the reasons why my father had been so reluctant to let me come and fight. But there had been no denying my promise.

"I do too," he said, his eyes shadowing.

"What is Sarmatia like?" I asked him curiously, wanting to know more.

"It is a beautiful land," he responded, smiling shyly. "But not as beautiful as you."

I froze and stared at him. "Lancelot!" I finally gasped, shocked that he had said that. He looked surprised at himself too, and then I suddenly heard the whistle of an arrow! "GET DOWN!" I yelled, my lightning reflexes kicking in. I drew my own bow and arrows and pointed them at the forest.

There was one! I took aim and released. The arrow hit the mark perfectly, and the Woad fell from the tree. Another! I fired. Over and over again. Slowly I realized that Lancelot had recovered his feet and had his sword drawn, but none of the Woads could get through my arrows.

At last the threat was gone, and I was aware of nothing but my heavy breathing and the stares of all the other knights. "What?" I asked, wondering why they were all staring.

"That was the best display of archery I've ever seen," Arthur said, slowly lowering Excalibur and looking amazed. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I just aimed for the middle," I said. How could I explain to them how I had done it? I had almost never used a bow and arrow before in my life! It had just been instinct!

Lancelot was suddenly right in front of me, his strikingly dark eyes boring into my own. The pale moonlight reflected off his features; he glowed fairly. "You are the most amazing archer and the most amazing woman I have ever met," he said softly, and then took me in his arms and kissed me. It was a soft and passionate kiss, deep and tender and gentle and warm. I could feel his tongue snaking into my mouth, memorizing all the crevices of my teeth. My own tongue pressed against his, exploring. They touched and _danced!_

We held the kiss for what must have been hours, and when he finally released me, his eyes were twinkling. The other knights had long since left.

"Let me show you my penis!" Lancelot said slyly, his hands dropping to his pants.

My flower was just waiting to be given!

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

The next morning Lancelot came to join me, but I pushed him away and ran off into the woods. Arthur was next to approach, finding me sobbing softly in the trees.

"Why do you cry, Autumn?" he said gently, perching himself on the branch.

I felt the tears bubble up anew as wave after wave of agonizing grief washed over me. "Cruel world! Oh woe! Such woe!" I said angrily, feeling the hot tears run down my cheeks. "I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with Lancelot! I _shouldn't_ have! My father will kill me!"

"He will understand!" Arthur said quickly. "All he wants is your happiness, Autumn!"

I sniffed. "Do you really think so?"

"I do," Arthur nodded, and reached out and hugged me. I buried my face into his strong shoulder and began to sob softly, and then I was suddenly transferred to Lancelot's shoulder and he was looking down on me with a worried look on his face.

"I love you, Autumn," he whispered against my hair. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You never did," I said.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

We came under attack that night. There were Woads everywhere! I sprang up from sleep and snatched my sword. I stabbed one Woad, and then another, stepping aside to avoid a spurt of blood. My sword danced like the wind.

That was when I saw it. Lancelot alone, fighting three Woads.

NO! I ran over to him, but it was too late. He was down on the ground, bleeding from a wound in the chest. The Woad was standing over him, knife raised high. "NOOO!" the words burst forth from my chest and I ran him through, sobbing desperately. "Lancelot!" I screamed.

He looked at me sadly. "I'm dying, Autumn."

"You're not! I'll save you!" I said desperately, falling to my knees in a pool of his blood. I pressed my hands against the wound, desperate. It had to close! Somehow it HAD to!

"Stay with me, Lancelot!" I begged, "Stay with me, my love!"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

Lancelot's eyes were dark and sorrowful as he gazed at the burning body. "She would have wanted it this way," he said quietly.

Arthur looked sad. "She gave her life so you could live."

"I will bear this burden forever," Lancelot said, his voice trembling. Autumn had poured so much of her own life force into healing him that she had collapsed. Never to rise again. It had been the noblest sacrifice.

"That was true love," Arthur said, a tear forming.

Lancelot blinked back his own tears. "And I will love her forever. I will never forget her. Ever, so long as I live!"

That is the Legend of Autumn Rain.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Yes, that was a parody. A bad one, fine, but valuable typing practice all the same.

Yes, _My Immortal_ had very little to do with the actual fic content. Isn't that true of most fics that weave _My Immortal_ somewhere?


End file.
